


Stop the Ride

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Past Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia helps Allison decide what she wants right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codedconstelations](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=codedconstelations).



> I am doing a summer prompting thing where someone can give me a ship(s) to choose from, and I choose a prompt to write to surprise the person. I'm calling it Promps with a Twist.
> 
> codedconstelations prompted: Allison/Lydia  
> I chose the prompt: Kiss Me to match with this ship.
> 
> My first time writing ship or femmeslash in Teen Wolf, so I hope you enjoy!

“I just don’t know what I want anymore, Lydia. I mean, since I moved here, my entire life has been turned upside down, you know? With Scott and my mom and my crazy ass relatives and the whole supernatural world slash hunting dynasty thing and then Isaac and almost dying with the whole possessed Stiles thing. It’s been a roller coaster of shit, and I’d really like for the ride to stop so I could get off now.” Allison stops talking because even putting all of this into words makes her head hurt. She looks at Lydia and smiles wryly. “Sorry. It’s just been a rather stressful year or so. Maybe asking what I want wasn’t the best question to ask tonight.”

“You know, you just lied,” Lydia informs her, arching a brow and giving her a rather smug look that’s pretty out of place considering they’re discussing the shit show that’s been Allison’s life since coming to this damn town. 

Maybe there’s legitimacy to Stiles’ theory about it being a Hellmouth, after all, she decides. She’ll have to casually ask her dad if such things even exist, but she’s getting more convinced every day she spends in Beacon Hills. Surely there’s got to be something like it in the world. How else would you explain this horrible town and it’s propensity for chaos of the supernatural variety? Sure, there’s the Nemeton, but they only have Deaton’s word for that, and, well, some of Stiles’ paranoid mutterings about Deaton do make sense, so she’s not as trusting of him as Scott.

Lydia sniffs in that haughty way before giving her an unreadable look. “Pay attention, Allison. I’m speaking,” she tells her in a bossy tone that makes Allison think things she really shouldn't think about her straight best friend. “Now, you said you don’t know what you want, but you then went on to say you want to get off now. Hence, you’re obviously lying about not knowing what you want.”

“Thanks for the instant replay. I totally forgot what I _just said_ , Lydia,” Allison says dryly. Still, she stops pacing and walks over to sit on her bed facing Lydia. “And it was actually that I want this ride to stop.”

“I like my interpretation better.” Lydia smirks and gives her a look that Allison hasn’t seen since Jackson left for London. Like Lydia is interested and _wants_ in a way that Allison can’t really believe she’s seeing.

It makes her feel odd, like her skin isn’t fitting properly or maybe it’s the way her heartbeat sounds so loud in her ears. Allison can’t remember feeling this way since Scott, since he shyly kissed her and they fell back against his bed. It’s not the first time she’s felt this way since meeting Lydia, but it’s the first time she’s let herself actually think about it. Well, outside of the darkness of her bedroom as she’s touching herself and letting her imagination run wild.

“Your interpretation would probably give Stiles a boner if he heard you say it.” Allison licks her lips and arches her own brow, studying Lydia curiously. She knows there’s some sort of game afoot because Lydia’s predictable once you know her tells, and Allison’s spent more hours than she cares to admit studying her best friend. The obvious solution can’t possibly be true, so there must be another explanation.

“A strong wind can do that. He’s a teenage boy, after all.” Lydia snorts, blinking as if she’s surprised by the sound she just made. It’s fucking adorable, and Allison really needs to stop thinking that way about her best friend who lost her friend with benefit not even a month ago. Lydia flashes a cute smile before she leans in as if confiding a secret. “Besides, I think he’s dealing with a sexual identity crisis and about to join us in the Bi Club pretty soon. Poor baby looks at Derek Hale like a starving woman on a diet at a chocolate convention.”

“Why would someone on a diet go to a chocolate convention?” Allison blinks as she thinks about what Lydia just said to try to make sense of it. Wait. _Us_?” Allison shifts on her bed in order to keep herself from outright gaping at Lydia, who is looking rather triumphant at the moment. “What do you mean us?”

“Do you really think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me when you don’t think I’m paying attention?” Lydia scoffs. “I know when someone’s attracted to me, Allison. We’re both bi, we’re both single, and you want to get off. I happen to think that sounds like a lovely idea, so why don’t we stop pretending there’s nothing more than friendship between us and make out?”

“Lydia!” Allison doesn’t even try not to stare now. “You can’t just…we have to….we’re best friends! Anyway, since when are you bi? You’ve never said so before.”

“Neither did you,” Lydia points out, looking rather annoyed at the fact that Allison’s not just going along with her plans. If anyone could end up taking over the world, it’s this petite redhead currently pursing her lips and giving Allison a disappointed look. World leaders would bow before her, Allison decides. If she ever channeled Stiles’ scary focus and intelligence and took advantage of Allison’s devotion, fuck, she’d be an unstoppable force. Lydia clears her throat to get Allison’s attention, narrowing her eyes slightly at being ignored. “Now that you’re back from daydream land, I’ll continue.”

“It wasn’t daydream land,” Allison protests, biting her lip when Lydia just keeps talking.

“As I was saying before being rudely interrupted,” Lydia continues, totally ignoring Allison, “I’ve been bi since I kissed Marcy Gordon in eighth grade and liked how soft and sweet she was compared to Jackson, who was all sharp and sour. Now, if we’re finished analyzing my excellent plan to help you determine the meaning of your life, you should kiss me.”

“I don’t really know if I’d agree that this plan is excellent.” Allison studies Lydia’s face carefully. “If anything, it’s likely to make things a lot more complicated because sex always changes things.”

“I swear, you’re just trying to be difficult now,” Lydia mutters, rolling her eyes. “You and Scott did the entire Romeo and Juliet reenactment minus the suicidal nonsense, and you’re still friends. I don’t foresee us making out complicating our friendship at all. If anything, it will make it stronger. And who knows? We might decide to leave the men to everyone else, which would seriously uncomplicated our lives.”

Allison smiles slightly at that because it sounds like Lydia’s serious about this. “You really want to kiss me, don’t you?” It’s her turn to smirk, for once. “You know, you don’t have to think about some big plan to get into my panties, Lydia. As you said, it’s not that complicated. Kiss me.”

“You’re spending too much time with Stiles. You’re acquiring some of his brattish ways, and I don’t like it,” Lydia says, back to narrowing her eyes while Allison outright grins.

“He’s trying to deal with the whole post-Nogitsune slash nearly killing me thing, and I’m trying to help him.” She shrugs. “We were pretty good friends when Scott and I were dating, before things got all crazy supernatural soap opera, and it’s nice getting that friendship back. And don’t think I didn’t notice that you might talk all big, yet you aren’t ballsy enough to kiss me when I tell you to do it.”

“Are you daring me, Argent?”

“Maybe I am, Martin.”

“So very mature,” Lydia drawls even as she leans forward, closer to Allison. A lock of hair falls across her forehead, the curled end brushing against her eyelashes, and Allison doesn’t feel quite so cocky now because this is actually happening. Lydia huffs. “You have to meet me halfway, Aly.”

“Right. I can do that.” Allison leans forward even as she reaches up to brush that lock of hair away from Lydia’s face. She lets her fingertips ghost across Lydia’s warm skin, lips parting as Lydia blinks at her. “Have you ever kissed any girl other than Marcy Gordon back in junior high?”

“No,” Lydia whispers, eyes dropping to stare at Allison’s lips before flitting up. “But I’ve thought about kissing you since we first met. Thought about doing so many things with you since then. I’ve got myself off thinking about how taste, thinking about sharing Jackson with you, then Scott, hell, even Stiles. I’ve come so hard thinking about fucking you, about watching those perky breasts bounce as I make you scream my name louder than any of those boys you’ve been with. Have you thought about it?”

“All that and more,” Allison breathes out against Lydia’s mouth before she closes the distance between them. Lydia’s lips are so soft, pliant beneath hers, and they move as Allison kisses her more firmly. When she opens her mouth and flicks her tongue out, she tastes strawberry lip gloss and the peach tea they’d been drinking earlier. She pulls back and looks at Lydia, waiting for a sign, some indication that Lydia wants more.

“Not bad, but we can do better,” Lydia decides, leaning in and kissing Allison this time. There’s nothing shy or hesitant about it. Lydia moves her fingers into Allison’s hair and pulls her closer, licking at her mouth and then deepening the kiss rather quickly. Not one to take defeat lightly, Allison pulls Lydia closer, falling back against her bed and bringing Lydia with her. They roll over until she’s got Lydia pinned down, licking into each other’s mouths, touching and stroking as they kiss. At some point, she rips some buttons off Lydia’s blouse, shoving her bra up and squeezing her breast, rubbing her nipple with her thumb until it hardens.

“Like that, huh?” she whispers against Lydia’s mouth, licking back into her mouth before she can answer. Lydia’s touching her breasts, too, squeezing a little too hard, probably how she enjoys being touched, and Allison moans as she shifts around until she’s straddling Lydia’s leg. Lydia bucks up to rub against her thigh, her flirty little skirt falling down her legs. When Allison pulls back from the kiss again, she glances down and is rewarded with a glimpse of pale purple panties that match the bra pushed up over Lydia’s pretty breasts. “That better?”

“A little bit,” Lydia teases, leaning up so she can take off her shirt and bra. “You’re overdressed, Allison. Take it off and let me so those pretty _tits_.” She smiles smugly when Allison can’t hide her shudder. “I knew you’d be the type to like hearing vulgarity while I’m fucking you. I bet you’ve had to finger yourself while saying all the naughty things you want to hear because sweet Scott’s too nice to say such things to the angelic girl he loves, and dear Isaac’s just not the type, is he? Lucky for you, I’ve been practicing.”

“Oh, you have?” Allison pulls her t-shirt over her head, tossing it on the ground before unclasping her bra. “How do practice for dirty talk exactly?”

Lydia sniffs. “I requested a list of appropriate research material from Stiles and spent hours watching and listening. Not just the dirty talk, of course, but all of it. Surprisingly, he actually gave me material that wasn’t exploitive or fake. Amateur mostly. Very informative.” She reaches up to touch Allison’s bare breast, pinching her nipples hard enough to make her gasp. Looking up, she smiles sweetly. “After all, I’m not about to embark on this whole exploration of my bisexual side without knowing I’ll be successful. Failure is never an option.”

“That’s an excellent motto to have, especially in this circumstance,” Allison says sagely, lips twitching when Lydia narrows her eyes. “Fortunately, I’m willing to teach you anything the, uh, ‘research material’ didn’t provide because I have done this before. Several times.”

“I’d rather not hear about your past female lovers when I’m half naked and grinding against your thigh, sweetie,” Lydia tells her, rolling her eyes as she reaches up to pull Allison back down. 

“Jealousy isn’t a good look for you, Lydia.” Allison grins down at her. “Anyway, my expertise will allow me to tutor you in the ways of pleasing a woman. It’s only fair after you tutored me in English Lit, you know?”

“Will there be hands on experimentation in these tutoring sessions?” Lydia lightly scratches her back as their breasts rub together. “I happen to learn much better doing than listening.”

“Lots of doing,” Allison promises, brushing her lips against Lydia’s in a teasing way. “Lots and lots of practice. After all, practice makes perfect, and we know that you always want to be the best.”

Lydia laughs, eyes shining and looking so beautiful it makes Allison forget to breathe. “You got that right,” she says before pulling Allison down for another kiss. It might just be another loop in the roller coaster that’s her life lately, but Allison’s going to enjoy this ride as long as it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
